


Easy to be Forgetful

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Forgetfulness, Movie Night, Oneshot, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines got very forgetful quite frequently and more often than not, it led to big trouble. Much bigger than she'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to be Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written as a quick exercise and I decided to share it! Thanks for reading? (Well you could always exit out and not read it, making this note very awkward... gosh, I suck at writing these...)

Mabel Pines always got forgetful when she relaxed. She liked relaxing in the shower, singing her favorite pop songs.

A fast nock resonated through the steamy air of the bathroom, startling Mabel right at the chorus of the song she was singing. She ducked the shower’s spew of water and peaked out from behind the curtain.

Mabel Pines always got forgetful.

“Dipper, go away, I have my forty minutes of rightful showering!” she shouted over the loud rap-tap-tap of the water against the floor. There was a beat of silence from both sides of the door until Mabel finally heard feet thudding against the wooden floor, moving away. “Dip! Can you go order pizza I’m thinking of a movie night!”

Mabel Pines always _was_ forgetful.

She ducked behind the curtain again, navigating her hair under the spray to wash off the remaining shampoo. She started plotting on what movie they were going to watch as she heard dull thuds from down stairs. She knew from experience that that was the sound of banging your foot against the vending machine.

“Dipper! Stop terrorizing the vending machine!” Mabel shouted into the open air and the thudding stopped. She quickly ran over the list of movies they had in her head and settled on her favorite adventure comedy.

Mabel Pines could get quite forgetful.

The girl ran her fingers through her dark hair and picked up on the chorus of the song again. The thudding downstairs renewed and she was about to shout at her brother again when she stopped.

Mabel Pines was very forgetful.

She stood still in the palliating of the water’s droplets, eyes wide and scared.

Her brother and both Stans had left twenty minutes ago for a three hour trip to pick up their car from auto service.

She was alone in the house.

The thudding against the vending machine wouldn’t stop downstairs.

Mabel Pines could, indeed, get very forgetful.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess now I can actually say 'thanks for reading!!'
> 
> But maybe you just scrolled through it...  
> Not any better at end notes than I am at the beginning ones, am I?


End file.
